1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle transmission.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a vehicle transmission has been known which includes a main transmission configured to output the number of revolutions per unit time of a power source at a predetermined gear ratio by performing switching between plural speed-changing gear pairs and a sub-transmission disposed downstream of the main transmission and configured to convert the output of the main transmission selectively at one of two different gear ratios.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. S58-023279 discloses a motorcycle transmission in which both of a five-forward speed main transmission and a sub-transmission for converting the output of the main transmission selectively at one of two different gear ratios are switched by manual operations. With such a sub-transmission, a wider speed range can be obtained than in a configuration including only a main transmission, and the convenience of a vehicle can be improved.